Jugglus Juggler
Jugglus Juggler appeared in 2016 TV series called Ultraman Orb. Jugglus Juggler (ジャグラスジャグラー Jagurasu Jagurā) also called Juggrus-Juggler in some sources, is the former villain of Ultraman Orb, the main antagonist/deuteragonist of the Ultraman Orb Chronicle, and Gai Kurenai/Ultraman Orb's partner turned archenemy turned rival. When in times of peace, he appears as a man in a dark suit, while his true form is a Majin dressed in copper armor. While both Gai and Juggler appear to be human, the duo are in fact elite warriors from another planet. Juggler's rivalry with Gai stems from the fact that he was not chosen by the light on Planet O-50, and was denied the ability to become an Ultra Warrior. As such, Juggler's initial plans to revive the King Demon Beasts stems from his deep-rooted disapproval of what happened back then. Powers and Abilities * Superhuman Strength: Even in human form, Juggler is strong enough to pick an adult and throw him into the distance, or with enough force to leave a crater in a building if they are durable enough to withstand the impact. * Acceleration/Enhanced Reflex: Juggler is capable of moving at a greater speed and possesses enhanced reflexes. * Dark Punch: Juggler can throw a punch coated with dark energy. * Human Disguise: Jugglus Juggler is capable of disguising himself as a human to hide within the society. His human form is a youth well-dressed in a tuxedo. From episode 17 to 23, his appearances changes, reduced to a black long-sleeved shirt and a black jeans while wearing a snake-themed ear-cuff on his left and had a different hairstyle. * Armor: As his true form is a black demon, Juggler wears a copper-colored hide/armor to sustain fatal injuries. This also allows him to survive from almost every near-death experience, such as Orb's Orb Supreme Calibur. The only time said armor failed was when he rescued Natasha from Maga-Zetton's Light Bullet explosion, creating a crescent-shaped scar on his chest although such action can be justified to the explosion size compared to his human height. * Teleportation: Juggler is capable of teleportation. Sometimes he simply disappears and at other times he turns into clouds of darkness while doing so. In his fight with Gai Kurenai, he seems to disappear in a blur. * Energy Blast: Juggler can fire purple energy blasts from his hands. * Healing Wave: Juggler is able to heal others from injuries by providing them with some of his energy. He gets weakened after doing so. Arsenals * Serpent-Hearted Blade ( Jashin Ken): Juggler's combat katana, which can also cast spells when in Juggler's hands. ** Swordsmanship Proficiency: Since his days of fighting alongside Gai, Juggler is a practitioner of the Serpent-Hearted Way (蛇心流 Jashin-ryū), which adds to his feats as an elite warrior from O-50. ** Length Increase: Juggler can increase the length of his sword, and the blade glows purple. ** Energy Slash: Juggler can unleash a purple crescent shaped energy slash from his sword, whether in giant or human sized, which led the SSP to believe that a Kamaitadon had appeared. In THE ORIGIN SAGA, when Juggler increased the length of his sword, he can release an energy slash the same length as his sword. When arriving to assist Orb fight against Magata no Orochi, another variant is seen, which is yellow in colour with yellow sparkles. ** Wormhole Creation: Through the Serpent-Hearted Sword, Juggler can summon a wormhole in the sky. This was used to bring Maga-Orochi's tail as one of the components of Zeppandon, then used again to seal the Dark Ring. ** Serpent-Hearted Blade-Drawing Slash (蛇心剣抜刀斬 Jashin-ken Battō-zan): Juggler unleashes a powerful dark energy slash attack via his katana. ** Size Change: Juggler raises his katana, which calls upon the darkness to envelop his body and turns him into a giant. He can also perform this feat with other energy source such as Airu Higa's pendant. ** Crescent Moon Shockwave (新月斬波 Shingetsu Zanba): Juggler's finisher, he unleashes a dark red crescent-shaped energy slash from his sword to the opponent. The impact cause the opponent to receive electrocution. ** Darkness Detection: Juggler's katana is capable of detecting huge amounts of darkness underneath the Earth's surface. The katana glows purple when doing this. * Dark Ring (ダークリング Dāku Ringu): A mysterious object similar to the Orb Ring, which, when used with the Kaiju Cards, allows Jugglus Juggler to awaken Kaiju. ** Kaiju Card Launch: The original purpose of the Dark Ring is to launch scanned Kaiju Cards to negate the sealing properties of an Ultra Fusion Card by creating a sunspot-like essence that block their powers. Once the Fusion Card is fully blocked, the slumbered King Demon Beast will be awaken. ** Card Harvesting: The Dark Ring is capable of harvesting Kaiju Cards upon an Ultra Kaiju's defeat by absorbing their remains. Juggler used this to harvest the defeated King Demon Beasts as part of his plan to awaken Maga-Orochi. ** Kaiju Summon: The Dark Ring is capable of summoning any Kaiju when a Kaiju Card is scanned. ** Ultra Fusion Card Launch: The Dark Ring is also capable of scanning an Ultra Fusion card and uses its powers. Used in episode 12 to break Zoffy's seal on Maga-Orochi with Belial's card. ** Kaiju Fusion: By combining two Kaiju Cards similar to Ultraman Orb's Fusion Up, he is able to create and control fusion Kaiju such as Zeppandon. Before the fusion is complete he says "Your power is now mine!" or "Lend me the power of darkness!", and raises up the Dark Ring. * Travel Sphere: Juggler can travel to other places in a travel sphere. * Kaiju Cards (怪獣カード Kaijū Kādo): A set of cards that represent Ultra Kaiju. They can be scanned in the Dark Ring to awaken Kaiju or King Demon Beasts (魔王獣 Maō-jū). ** Power Channel: Juggler can channel energy through Kaiju Cards to activate that kaiju's power. This is shown when he used Bemstar's card to absorb Nagus' bullet. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Aliens Category:Characters with superhuman strength Category:Characters with teleportation Category:Characters Portrayed by Takaya Aoyagi Category:Live Action Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 2016 Category:Ultraman Universe